


Protection doesn’t always mean friendliness

by Vik_kn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Dad Plo, Clone Wars, Clones, Enemies (kinda) to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Grumpiness, some blood bc it’s star wars, wolffe is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vik_kn/pseuds/Vik_kn
Summary: Commander Wolffe of the 104th Battalion only wants whats best for his Wolfpack and his general. Some freshly graduated admiral isn’t  exactly what he calls save so excuse his caution.Niobe Teraah, new Admiral in the GAR and freshly graduated, is assigned to General Plo Koons Battalion and has to prove her competence to the protective and critical commander.Join them through many ups and downs in the gigantic universe
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Some words to begin with

To start of: hello everyone and welcome to my Wolffe story.

i will try to write Wolffe and his brothers as good as I can and to try and make the story not too much cliche or cringeworthy. I’m not an advanced writer so excuse me if my writing is still a little bit sloppy in the beginning and should my style change a bit

anyways welcome and have fun! First chapter will be up soon


	2. First glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niobe Teraah starts her first mission as Admiral for General Plo Koon. Her Mission: rendezvous with General Koons part of the fleet in the space above Aleen for the hopefully peaceful mercy mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a kind of introduction chapter to Niobe and her personality. She will arrive at the rendezvous point in the next chapter.

* * *

  
"Entering hyperspace now Admiral."

  
"Excellent. We should arrive in 3 standard hours at 1400 correct?" she held her gaze directed to the front to watch the stars turn into lines. A sight she will never get tired of. "Correct Admiral. There were also no reported sightings of any separatist activities so we should be clear." She nods her head in thanks. Travelling per hyperspace was always a calm and quiet procedure. It was a calm before the storm that often follows the exit of hyperspace. Niobe doesn´t want to admit it, but she´s rather nervous. It´s her first mission without supervision by one of the grand admirals. She is excited and happy, and she does possess the skills and mindset to be an admiral. But still. A small feeling of nervousness just won´t leave her. She knows General Plo Koon is a good man and a good General. He is said to care about all his men which sadly isn’t the normality. “Admiral? “the Voice of a clone officer breaks her out of her thoughts and makes her look at him. “We have an incoming transmission from General Koon“ Throwing one last glance at the lines of stars, Niobe turns around and moves towards the holotable. „Alright patch him through please trooper. “ it itches her that she doesn’t know his name yet. But there was no time for her usual round of introductions and chatter yet. Hopefully, there would be later. She gets a small ping as warning before the image of General Koon appears before her: “ Admiral Teraah I Hope the Journey was uneventful until now?“ there was a kindness in the Kel Dors voice that she didn’t anticipate. It was a welcome Relief. “Everything fine so far General. The medicine and food is all safely on board and we should reach Aleen within 1,5 standard hours” 

"And the protocol droid?" At that Niobe can´t supress a small annoyed twitch of her right eyebrow. The droid has been a small pain in the shebs since he came on board. Sergeant Sinker and his men had to move away a little bit when the droid arrived to greet them all. Why? Because Niobes annoyance was written in bold letters on her face about the droid’s incompetence to shut up and gave the clones quite a funny show. "Yes, he is on board. It would have been hard to forget him sir" she replied. General Koon couldn´t stop himself from letting out a low chuckle. "Well then i wish you and your men a peaceful journey. We will be waiting for your arrival." with a small bow of the head from both sides, the call is ended. Niobe led a small breath out that she didn´t even realise she held in. The General seems to be one of the friendlier specimens. Maybe it was time to check on said droids. They hopefully haven`t annoyed the sergeant and his men too much. "I will be at the hangar and check on the men. Please com me immediately should something occur." "understood ma´am" nodding her head and turning around, she started her way to the hangar.

The ship was so quiet despite the sounds of her footsteps and the ones of the patrols. Pulling her long jacket tighter around herself for warmth was one of the many procedures she tried to keep herself warm. Her affinity to feeling cold all the time had always amused her father when she still lived at home. It already started to amuse the whole bridge because wherever she is, a cup of caf is never far away. She loves space, but not the coldness that comes with it. While greeting another pair of patrol troopers, she hears the distinctive chatter and banter of the clones coming from the hangar, probably preparing the ships or just hanging around. They are humans too and despite what many Admirals or Generals think, those soldiers need free time too. It reminds her of the one "conversation" she once had with Admiral Tarkin about the efficiency of leaving clones behind on missions and leaving with only the important people. Yeah 20 pages of homework later did she learn to never question his methods again when he´s around. Doesn´t mean she will tolerate this behaviour under her command. 

The Hangar door opens with a swoosh and reveals a funny scene to her: the Wolfpack is busy painting “Plo´s Bro´s” in Aurabesh on one of the new gunships with C3-PO exclaiming that this would be disfigurement of republic property. Letting out a rather tired sigh, Niobe decides to help the men “C3-PO have you read the debrief for the mission yet?” the men around her startled and tried to salute to her as fast as possible only for her to symbolise with a wave of her hand to be at ease. “Admiral Teraah! Oh, I must apologise! I haven´t gotten the chance to read them yet! I will go immediately and read them. How embarrassing!” the men watched the translation droid walk away with R2 hot on his heels with relief in their eyes. “Admiral” Sinker approached her “thank you. It was getting… difficult to let him be in one piece” he admitted. “Don´t worry Sergeant. He will be gone until we arrive which will be in approximately one standard hour. Wanted to check on you and the men until then. How´s the painting going?” before her stood 4 gunships with three having already the phrase and picture on it. She had to admit: They could draw amazingly good. While waiting for an answer of the sergeant, she pulled her datapad out of her jacket pocket and made a note for later: always have enough paint on board. 

“Well as you can see, we already finished 3 out of four. But Admiral I have a question: is this really against regulations?” Sinker asked with a small amount of fear. “No don’t worry” she replies with a shake of her head “Not as far as I know and should it be: I didn’t see anything. Everyone deserves to have hobbies.” She turns to him smiling. “Thank you, Admiral.” Was his response with a smile of his own. They were interrupted by her beeping com: “Admiral? Could you please come to the bridge ma´am? We will arrive shortly.” Nodding at Sinker, she turned around and marched back to the bridge “I´ll be there shortly.”

Excitement flowed through her veins. She will meet her new General soon and his second in command. Smiling the thought about her parents for a brief second. She hopes they´re proud of her. And here starts her new adventure called her life. 

May it not disappoint her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. leave comments and kudos down below :D


End file.
